


Ocean View

by GhostCwtch



Series: JaegerconBingo Fills [13]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, jaegercon gift exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCwtch/pseuds/GhostCwtch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako goes to the beach and reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Part of my gift to bumblee (lebumblee on tumblr) for the Jaegercon gift exchange. Also being naughty and using it for my "free space" on Jaegercon Bingo.

After (after the party, after Gipsy is carefully stowed in her berth, after they're sure the kaiju aren't coming back just yet) Mako goes to the beach for the first time she can remember.  (Her parents probably took her. Families went to the beach all the time, before the first attack. She feels like the memories might be there, somewhere in the Drift, but doesn't care to look for them. In many ways, she's more a Pentecost, than a Mori.)  
  
Mako goes down to the beach and takes off her boots. She rolls the legs of her combat trousers up to just below her knees and dips her toes into the salt water. The ocean. The ocean where life began and where the end of life as the earth had known it erupted onto the shore. Apparently, there had been a whole generation of people frightened out of the ocean after a movie with a massive mechanical shark. These days, the only way someone was going in the ocean was in the Conn-pod of a Jaeger. Mako is used to the view from the Shatterdome, high enough above to feel marginally protected from the dangers lurking within.  
  
There's no sense of protection now. She's right up against the quiet, lapping beast that has taken everything from her. It took her parents in Onibaba's attack. It took Stacker. Luna. Tamsin. Everyone she's lost and everything she's faced, all from the ocean.  
  
She sits for a long time, the sand beneath her growing cold, the tide rolling back away from the high water line. There is much to do in the Shatterdome. People will want to make arrangements for Stacker, for Chuck and the Kaidonovskys and the Wei triplets. She will have to be involved and there is nothing she wants less.  
  
A large hand closes over her right shoulder. She lifts her hand to cover it, a smile edging the corners of her lips upwards. Raleigh never does leave her alone when she thinks that's what she wants. Mako leans against his warmth and they stare out across the ocean together.  
  
If the ocean has taken everything else, it brought her Raleigh, her copilot sweeping in with the scent of Alaskan storm waters still clinging to his coat. And together, well together they could handle anything the ocean dared try throw their way.  
  



End file.
